gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Henrique Bardas
Dominican- American |affiliations = Luis Fernando Lopez Armando Torres Papi |vehicles = Cavalcade FXT |businesses = Drug Dealing |voice = J Salome Martinez Jr. |family = Unnamed Mother}} Henrique Bardas is a main character and a friend in The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is a friend of Luis Lopez. Biography Henrique, and his constant companion Armando Torres, are two of Luis' oldest friends. The trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets of Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Henrique fills the role of dumb muscle to Armando's brains. Henrique is said to not be very bright, but what he lacks in brains, he makes up for with toughness, skill with a weapon, and dependability. Henrique provides Luis with vehicles as well as backup on certain missions. Both Luis and Armando make fun of Henrique's intelligence and low IQ, claiming he couldn't even get a job washing dishes at Burger Shot. With the help of Luis, Henrique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Personality Henrique's IQ is said to be 76, and is therefore considered borderline retarded. He seems to show this in the story, as he tends to speak rather slowly with simple words and has difficulty operating technological devices. Having no chances for a normal job, the only way for him to make money is to help Armando in his street hustling and ripping other dealers off. Throughout the game, it becomes apparent that he may not be school smart, but he's intelligent enough to know what is right and wrong. Henrique shows some bit of disdain for Armando always trying to be with and control him, and often tells Luis in secrecy that Armando annoys him sometimes. When Armando insults Luis and vice versa, usually regarding accusations of being gay, or abandoning his friends, Henrique will join in but if the situation becomes too heated, he will often take the role of peacemaker between the two. It is shown through various conversations that he does not judge Luis as harshly for his new lifestyle as Armando does. On friend activities and during Drug Wars, Henrique will often state that he'd like to settle down, get married, and have a family one day. Vehicles Players can call Henrique for bringing a vehicle whenever he wants - while on mission or not. *Modified Serrano (after completing the mission'' I luv LC) *Turismo (after completing the mission I luv LC) *Buffalo (after completing the mission I luv LC) *Cavalcade FXT (after completing the mission I luv LC) *F620 (after completing the mission No. 3) *Bullet GT (after completing the mission No. 3) *APC (after completing the mission Departure Time) Mission Appearances ﻿The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *I luv LC *Corner Kids (Boss) *Clocking Off (Boss) *Sexy Time (If Luis is in need of vehicles) *Bang Bang (If Luis is in need of vehicles) *Drug Wars (Boss) *Friendship Activities Glitch *When Luis calls Henrique for a car, he will be driving that car while an unknown friend of his will be driving a Cavalcade behind him. Henrique will exit the car you request and then enter the Cavalcade. As soon as he closes the door when he is in, he reopens it and exits the car. He is then just a random pedestrian. His unknown friend, however, still drives away in the Cavalcade. It is seen that it does not happen if the player allows Henrique to get in the Cavalcade and leaving the area with his unknown friend before entering in the delivered vehicle. Trivia *He, Luis, and Armando have all had relationships with Carmen Ortiz, whom he and Luis describe as 'nasty'. *Henrique is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts and being linked to criminal activities. *One of the reasons Henrique and Armando give for remaining in "the Heights"''' '''is to continue hitting on the university girls in the area. They've apparently been doing this since the summer of 1999. *Henrique has a long-standing crush on Luis' sister, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. *Henrique's favorite radio station is Liberty City Hardcore. *During Drug Wars, Henrique's glasses can be shot off his face. *Henrique, unlike most characters, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. This is also true for Armando, Tony, and Timur. *During friendship activities, Henrique mentions that he wants to move to the Dominican Republic. Armando thinks he shouldn't, while Luis says he should do what he wants to do. Navigation de:Henrique Bardas es:Henrique Bardas fr:Henrique Bardas pl:Henrique Bardas Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique Category:Gangsters Bardas, Henrique